


Monster Treats

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🎃 Halloween Treats 2020 🎃 [19]
Category: Goosebumps (2015), Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Attempt at Humor, Book Series: Give Yourself Goosebumps, Candy, Chocolate Candy, Evil Gnomes, Gen, Gnomes, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Humor, Halloween Night, Halloween fun, Humor, Monster Blood Filled Candy, One Shot, Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, R. L. Stine Is Done, Reader is so done, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short, Short One Shot, Some Halloween Fun, T-rex costume, Trick or Treating, reader is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: While giving out candy to the local kids on Halloween night you decide you deserve a few bites of candy but when you break a caramel chocolate bar apart you find it's not filled with caramel but a weird green slime.
Relationships: Goosebumps' Monsters & Reader, Monster Blood & Reader (Goosebumps), R. L. Stine & Reader
Series: 🎃 Halloween Treats 2020 🎃 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946731
Kudos: 2





	Monster Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This was another idea I had after writing my last Goosebumps story. 
> 
> This one is honestly a lot lighter since the last one I wrote accidentally became darker than I wanted it to become lol.
> 
> If you'd like to read that story it's the fourteenth in my Halloween series.
> 
> And before you head off to read this weird story of mine, I did get the idea for the duck costume from the "Haunted Mask" I thought it was a nice touch lol.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny 🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤

You lean against the arm that rests on your knee as a smile spreads across your face while you watched kids and their parents hurry from house to house. 

It brought back a sense of nostalgia as you thought back to the time when you were young enough to trick or treat and all the costumes you used to wear to get said treats.

It honestly made you a little said knowing that you were technically too old to dress up in whatever costume your mom bought for you that and run around with your friends collecting piece of candy after piece of candy.

You tried not to let it get you down though as he smiled at kids and their parents before handing them a handful of candy with a bright smile. Even if you couldn’t trick or treat it was still nice to see the costumes that the kids had on and it made your heart warm at seeing how excited they were from just a few pieces of candy that they were being given.

“It really is the little things sometimes,” You whisper to yourself as you watch a kid wearing one of those giant T-Rex costumes run off towards his mom and dad who were waiting for him at the end of your driveway. You couldn’t help but let a little laugh leave you as you watched the head of the costume bounce up and down as the boy jogged towards his parents, clearly not able to control what his suit was doing.

As you leaned back against the steps of your home, you found yourself wishing for just a brief moment that they had had something like that when you were young. Then you felt a hot blush heat up your face as you remembered the duck costume your mom had gotten you that one year that did nothing but shed feathers with every step you took.

Your best friends had never let you live that one down, but nevertheless, it had still been one of your favorite costumes for reasons you didn’t even understand.

As you kept your back against one of your steps, you reached into the plastic, orange, spider covered bowl to grab yourself a piece of candy that you think you could allow yourself to have. You laugh a little at your own joke as you pull out a candy bar from the bowl.

You look over the wrapper for a second, noting the strange name that was written across the front.

“Monster Munch,” You mumble to yourself, trying to see if you had ever heard the name before. You shrugged though as you kept looking over the wrapper, noting that all it said was chocolate and caramel, which was all you really needed to know.

You quickly pulled one half of the wrapper down to reveal the candy underneath. You couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the unhealthy treat before reaching forward to break it in half to savor it a little longer.

Your smile quickly turned to a confused frown though when you pulled the candy bar apart only for a green slime-like filling to leak from the inside instead of the caramel the wrapper had promised you. 

You make a face of disgust, wondering if you had accidentally picked up a bad batch of candy, that is until the smell of peanut butter fills your nose.

You shiver slightly, remembering how you had been transported to a dungeon-like basement where you had faced a creature all those years ago that had the same look and the same smell as the stuff that was leaking from your candy bar.

A beat of horror ran through you as you wondered if there had been any other slime-filled candy you had given out but you didn’t think you had and from the laughter that came from the bushes beside you, you felt yourself relax ever so slightly.

You let out a small groan as you pull your phone from your jean pocket and with one quick movement unlocked the screen and headed towards the contacts where the number you needed was waiting for you.

You quickly find the number that had changed so many times over the years but you had always managed to keep updated mostly because he always sent you his new number.

You sighed once more as you found the name “Shivers” glowing up at you from your phone and you quickly swiped towards the call.

You brought the phone up to your ear as you pushed yourself up from the steps and collected the discarded candy in your orange, plastic bowl before picking it up to head back inside. You listened to the sound of the phone ringing as you closed your front door.

The phone rang once, twice, and then before it hit three you heard the sound of the phone being answered.

“Hi, Mr. Stine,” You say with a smile as you place the bowl of candy on the counter watching as more green slime oozes from the “Monster Munch” chocolate bar. “Yeah, I’m doing good,” You answer back honestly even though you know you sound a little tired and a little annoyed as well. “Yeah classes are going good,” You assure him always finding it sweet that the man on the other end of the phone cared so much about you and if you were safe.

“I really hate to say it, Mr. Stine, but I didn’t call to have a friendly chat,” You said with a frown on your face as you hear him breathe from the other end of the phone as if he already knows what you’re going to say. “It seems we’ve got a bit of a monster problem with the Halloween treats,” You say as you look back at the bowl where the Monster Blood was still leaking all over the remaining candy you were supposed to be giving out.

You hear Mr. Stine let out an annoyed sigh and you can’t help but do the same as you wonder if you’ll ever have a normal Halloween again.

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Question
> 
> (Socks) vs Mittens: I love a pair of fuzzy socks or knee-high socks that I can walk around in. Now, do I slide around in them sometimes maybe lol.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Questions create by @autumn-ardor
> 
> Post Link: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/post/176913494580/autumn-would-you-rather
> 
> Creators Blog: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is just something that I thought would be fun to do so I hope you do to at least a little.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny 🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤


End file.
